


Masochism in the kitchen

by Bagofsin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Play, Bottom Cecil, Bruises, Dom Carlos, Frottage, Grinding, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masochism, Minor Violence, Other, PWP, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Sub Cecil, Top Carlos, cecil is a huge masochist, its pretty hilarious tbh, legal though, might have been inspired by myself lol, minorly tho??, sadist, sadistic carlos, this is my first fic b nice ily, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagofsin/pseuds/Bagofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has been subtle about himself  for a while now and its only one evening by accident ,when Carlos discovers the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masochism in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you for clicking on my fic! this is my first fic, and i would appreciate comments and kudos !!! if you have any fic suggestions, read my bio and hit me up!!! :-) enjoy and thank you!!

It was subtle, at first. Carlos hadn’t picked up on it, fully. But why would he? It at most merely caused him to raise an eyebrow and then he shrugged it off. 

Cecil was naturally clumsy, being tall and long limbed. He had probably banged and walked into just about every surface in their apartment. Mostly, they were small bumps that were only harsh enough to gain a hiss of surprise from Cecil and a glance of concern from Carlos, but no damage to him at all. However, other times when Cecil was caught up in something he was doing, hands fumbling with whatever was in his hands or disorientated in general, he might turn a corner and strike the edge of a cabinet quickly, harshly and with a fair amount of force. This would then cause Cecil to jolt back, cursing and making a noise caught between a hiss and a groan. But then, noticing Carlos’ concerned glance and asking if he was okay, Cecil would flush and become fidgety against his gaze nodding dumbly and stating he’s fine before disappearing to whatever he could think of quickest, leaving Carlos staring after him confused and concerned. 

Now, they had been together a long time. A little over a year, which possibly wasn’t really a long time… but to Carlos it was. His past relationships didn’t really reach the half year mark happily, each time it being worse than that last. But with Cecil it was different. He finally found someone genuine, who he cares about as much as they do him, someone to share his life with. And He loved Cecil with all his heart. Their relationship was full and happy, and although it had been over a year it was definitely still developing. There was much they hadn’t talked about, and other things they were working through. With Carlos being the older one, with a thicker build and natural dominance in their romantic relationship he tended to have also a natural dominant role in the bedroom. However, although they did have sex on many occasions the topic of what, if anything, they were specifically into just hadn’t come up. Carlos didn’t mind though, as they were both very happy and the slowness of the relationship made it feel very casual, and let off some of the pressure of the adult relationship. Not to mention, Carlos wasn’t even into much… and the stuff he was into, isn’t that common. So, he didn’t take it upon him to think about it much, let alone talk about it. That was, of course, until yesterday. 

Carlos stood in the kitchen, swinging softly to the music drumming in his ears curtsy of headphones. It was about 10 minutes since Cecil’s broadcast had finished, if you believe in the concept of ‘time’, and Carlos wanted to surprise him with a good meal and loving company since his boyfriend had been working ridiculously hard recently. With more and more features added to his show, more stories and more weird happenings, Cecil had been doing a lot of overtime and deserved a break. So, he persuaded Cecil to come home early that day, instead of spending another hot, drawn out night at work and just… have a break for once. It wasn’t an easy agreement but he said yes in the end, with a smile behind his tired features. Glad to have a boyfriend who loved him so dearly. And now, as he wiped his hands down himself, he prepared Cecil’s favourite meat pie, humming lovingly and waiting for his boyfriend to come home. 

Traffic was bad, which meant that Cecil was going to be late home. He texted Carlos, complete with emoji’s which perfectly conveyed his annoyance and let him know. By the time he pulled up into the apartment lot car park, the sun had fully set and street lamps cast a soft hazy lilac light onto the sidewalk. Cecil sighed, shifting his weight in his car. He was slightly irritated that he couldn’t stay at work and be ahead of schedule, but he knew this evening would do him well and he was looking forward to spending it with his boyfriend completely relaxing. He got out the car, and made his way to their apartment. Well, it was technically Cecil’s… however they both spent all of their time together there, so it was theirs really. Aside from the few sleepless nights at the lab, where Carlos had found it easier to stay in the empty apartment above. It was quiet and dark as Cecil unlocked the door when he suddenly heard it. The soft humming of Carlos, with his music. He stood there for a moment, savouring the sound and smiling to himself. It sounded like home, and he was glad to be there. He stepped in, taking off his coat and shoes quickly, before walking to the kitchen. The kitchen was small and square, but it was openly attached to the sitting room, allowing more space and what Cecil considered to be more homely. He stood back for a minute, when he saw him. Carlos, in a tank and short shorts in the summer heat, with an apron hugging him neatly around his torso and slightly sweaty from the added kitchen heat. Cecil sucked in a breath lovingly and stepped forward, before realising that Carlos had headphones on. This meant… he couldn’t hear anything but the music. It was both hilarious and slightly dangerous that he always had his music so loud. This time, Cecil decided while chuckling to himself, it was hilarious. He decided to sneak up on his boyfriend quietly, and scare him senseless by grabbing his waist. He stepped quietly even though he couldn’t be heard, and carefully so he wouldn’t be spotted. Carlos had his back to Cecil, swaying his hips slowly to his music, and as Cecil got nearer Carlos jumped, making Cecil jump. But, it just seemed like he had forgotten an ingredient of some sort. He turned and padded his way to the other side of the kitchen, towards their pantry. Cecil was right behind him now, slightly to his side and if Carlos had been looking for it , he would’ve felt the breath on his shoulder. Carlos stopped at the pantry, and Cecil’s hands reached out slowly, ready to scare him while getting closer by the second. His heart pounded and the excitement built in his chest, and he felt like he was about to burst but as Cecil approached him Carlos opened the pantry door hard and quickly, clearly agitated that he forgot something. He just missed it, not caring to be careful since he was oblivious to everything around him, including his hidden boyfriend at his side, and Cecil being less agile than Carlos collided sharply and heavily with the door which struck a sickening and hard pain, which rang throughout his entire body and in the deepest parts of his stomach. Carlos, feeling the door halt suddenly and the vibrations of the yelp so loud it filled the room, snapped around as fast as he could, ripping the headphones from his ears. Anxiety sparked inside him, but immediately seeing Cecil whatever anxiety inside him tripled, as his hands shook and he fumbled over his words.  
‘SHIT! Shit, shit, shit, honey I’m so sorry, fuck I’m so sorry, I’m,’ Carlos flushed, pressed against Cecil who was leaning on the counter which he fell back on and held his face, feeling for where he was hurt, head spinning, mind going a thousand miles an hour, ‘GOD, Cecil , I’m so sorry I had no idea you were there, are you okay I’m so sorry FUCK I-‘ He was about to turn to get him a tissue for his now rapidly bleeding nose but, he stopped. He stopped, and stared with his eyebrows raised at his boyfriend who refused to meet his eyes. He didn’t move, he just… stared, shocked and speechless. 

Cecil, with Carlos pressed against him so heavily, was facing his boyfriend. His elbows were propped up against the counter top, one of his hands smeared with blood from his nose that he wiped at some point while Carlos was fussing over him, the other clenched into a tight fist. The man was flushed, blushing profusely, and sweating. He was panting, shallowly and quickly. Slightly panicky but more… embarrassed, ashamed. His nose and little parts of his face was red from impact, and around the lower lid from his eye and cheek a light purple shadow had begun forming from where the corner had struck him. The man refused to meet Carlos’ eyes, but felt them on him. He swallowed, and his heart pounded. Carlos was confused and thought for only half a second that maybe he’s panicking because of the blood? Before his eyes lowered to the obvious strain in Cecil’s pants.   
‘Oh’ Carlos said blankly, eyebrows burrowing together now, thinking and trying to piece together his thoughts after the panic. Each long second ticked on, as he thought to himself.  
Experimentally, he shifted around slightly and wedged his thigh between Cecil’s and grinding down, rough and forceful against the rock hard erection in his pants.  
A shaky involuntary groan escaped Cecil’s lips, and he clamped his mouth shut embarrassedly, biting his lip to the point of bruising.   
‘Oh’ Carlos said again, but now his voice was thick and smooth, a hint of a smirk behind his words as his shorts grew tight at the sight and sound of his boyfriend. And he did it again, slower this time but just as forceful.  
Cecil let out a strangled sound between a whimper and a groan, through his bit lip at how humiliated and turned on he felt, the feelings jolting through his body.   
Carlos leaned back slightly, shifting a lot of his weight off of Carlos, resulting in a whimper from the smaller man. Although he was a lot older than his young boyfriend, he was well built and strong and with that mixed with the adrenaline buzzing through his body, he grabbed a fistful of Cecil’s shirt collar with one hand and while cupping his face with the other he brought his face closer to his boyfriends, so close they could touch, but not quite. Cecil looked at his boyfriend for the first time, half expecting a look of shame, disgust, and anger. Fuck Cecil, he imagined him saying, how could you not have told me about this? I don’t think this can work. But, biting his lip he looked up at his other half through thick eyelashes and his heart pounded faster and harder in his chest. Carlos… was smirking. Almost to the point of grinning. He smirked wickedly, looking at him. His eyes knowing, and humorous. He pushed back his thigh slightly, resulting in squirming and a whine from Cecil. Carlos ran his thumb over Cecil’s face, hovering over a quickly appearing bruise from the impact, and as he ground against him again dug his thumb into the bruise roughly. The spark of pain and the ache of pleasure made Cecil gasp and buck up against his boyfriend, who chuckled, his laugh low, and thick.  
He wedged his thigh closer, as he leaned down so his mouth was hovering over Cecil’s neck who grit his teeth and swallowed. Then he gasped breathlessly, emitting a speechless stuttering sound as Carlos ran hit hot tongue along the length of the side of his neck and as he stopped just below the back of his jaw, and leaned up slightly so his mouth was directly next to Cecil’s ear.  
‘Masochist, huh?’ He growled thickly and hungrily, breath fluttering against his ear and neck before planting a wet kiss just below his ear where the back of his jaw and neck met, and dropping him suddenly. His back hit the counter, and he hissed in pleasure at his tease of a boyfriend who he impatiently pulled down for a kiss. He gave in, and they sighed into each other. Soon enough, Cecil’s tongue begged for entrance and things got hotter very quickly. Cecil pulled away and gasped into his boyfriend’s neck, as he moved again, stepping back slightly and taking off his apron, un-buttoning his shorts and groaning with the restrictions gone. He let them fall to his ankles, and kicked them off before undressing Cecil to his boxers too. Cecil, absentmindedly dropped to his knees and licking his lips, putting his hands in the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxers, only to be tugged up viciously by his hair and kissed on the neck by Carlos. He groaned loudly and desperate and Carlos sucked and kissed his neck.   
‘now that,’ he panted, ‘is for patient, good boys’ he put one hand on his boyfriends waist, digging his nails in and making Cecil squirm.   
‘Are you going to be a good boy for me, baby?’ He said, murmuring into Cecil’s neck, to which he groaned and nodded furiously.  
‘Good boy.’ He said, and Cecil bucked up in response to which Carlos tutted.   
‘Now, that’s not being patient pet, is it?’ He growled, and pressed him hard against the counter, lifting him up slightly so he is resting on the counter with his legs wrapped around Carlos’ waist, their erections pressing promptly together. Cecil sucked in air quickly and sighed, savouring the feeling.   
Then, with a hand around Cecil’s throat and one hand on his thigh to keep him in his place, Carlos ground into the younger man. He gasped, and then groaned in ecstasy and he felt like he could come right there and then, but he didn’t. Carlos groaned, and moved against him, quicker and quicker, shuddering with every movement. His hand around Cecil’s throat dug his nails into his skin, almost breaking the skin, along with the hand on his thigh. He scratched at his thigh, enough to make marks which he would remember. He felt his orgasm building at the centre of his body, as he huffed and humped. Their dicks in their boxers, slick with precum and gliding against each other. The boxers creating a hot, yet messy friction that made them bite their lips and shudder. The younger man squirmed and huffed and squeaked under his boyfriend, trying to muster up a sentence but not quite being able to each time before ‘ C-Carlos… I’m.. im gunna, fuck-‘ to which Carlos grunted, and said ‘Language’ into Cecil’s neck, with an added ‘no, you’re not’ and the younger man stared up at him, wide eyes. Carlos locked eyes with him, and smirked as he too neared his own orgasm. He pounded against the younger man, each time huffing, and groaning and shuddering louder, harder, each time with more and more intensity before Carlos grunted and groaned, and with a trail of ‘FUCK’ ‘s , and a squirming Cecil beneath him, begging for completion with the waves of pleasure and shakey breaths, strings of ‘please pleas e please let me- let me come please –‘ , he leant down and kissed and sucked the younger man’s neck, before hissing into his ear ‘Come for me Cecil.’ And grinding harder and faster than he had been previously, if that’s even possible. Cecil whimpered, and groaned so loudly, a blinding wash of pleasure was drowning him as he finally reached his peak and didn’t hold back anymore, coming messily into his boxers, gulping and gasping for air as Carlos ground into him more, then coming into his boxers grunting and groaning, his fingers still on his neck and thigh, the two men rode out their orgasms and leaned against each other for a moment. Carlos’ eyes darted over to the unfinished dinner, but shrugged. He was sure that Cecil was as tired as he was. He pushed himself off of Cecil, and Cecil let himself be pulled to the couch, where regardless of mess they fell on top of each other, still panting.   
‘we… we should talk about this tomorrow,’ Carlos said shakily, worn out and still panting.   
‘yes.’ Cecil agreed, snuggling into his boyfriends chest.   
‘I’ve never… I hope that was okay, because i-‘ He started worriedly.   
Cecil leaned up, and kissed him softly and warmly.  
‘it, was wonderful. You, are wonderful. And I love you. But yes, we will talk more tomorrow. I love you, Carlos.’  
‘I love you too Ceec.’ He said, sighing and kissing his boyfriends forehead.   
‘my perfect… perfect Carlos,’ Cecil sighed, murmuring into his chest as he drifted off to sleep, and Carlos closed his eyes, stroking his boyfriends hair fondly.  
And they drifted, hazily to sleep.


End file.
